


Snippets

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Overprotective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles of the bat-fam fighting for the oldest robin's attention</p><p>[On hiatus until further notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Dick-centric prompt: The whole batfamily is (obsessively and possessively) protective of Dick Grayson. Whether if it is from villains or strangers, even friends and potential suitors, they want to keep Dick for themselves.
> 
> (note to anon: i tried my hardest in making it humorous, hope you like it^^)

(Hug-a-holic)

Everyone knows that Dick Grayson loves giving hugs to everyone. Even if it’s a stranger or their siblings, Dick will hug the life out of you if he has the chance, everyone loves it but hates the fact that someone else is hugging Dick too.

(Favorite)

Damian acts like he hates Grayson’s hugs but deep down, he likes them. It was one of the first few comforting physical contacts he received upon arriving the manor and since then, it had been his favorite.

He likes to pretend to evade or to smack Dick for hugging him but he really appreciates his brother’s efforts to bond with him.

And he knows that from all his siblings (he doesn’t even know why he’s calling them that) Dick likes to hug him best (even though he doesn’t admit it) and he’s willing to keep that fact true even if it means setting up elaborate plans for making Grayson to _only_ hug him.

(Experience)

Screw Damian, Tim hates how smug and acting all high and mighty that demon-brat gets whenever Dick cuddles him. Like really? Who’s the first one of them to meet Dick? To actually talk to him and get to know him, to comfort him at the hour of his need? Tim had been there and hugged Dick the most and he’s willing to keep that streak even if it means knocking that Demon Spawn called Damian off the pedestal he created.

(May the Better Brother Win)

“Dick!/Grayson!” his two younger brothers call out to him at the same time. Dick looks at them, the two all teary eyed and miserable but all that change when both of them see each other.

“You!” they pointed (at each other) at the time,

“Sorry pathetic-excuse-for-a-robin but it’s my time to be with Grayson now, so why don’t you go and play whatever house your making.” Damian spats.

“What?! As far as I could remember, _I_ called him first, so why don’t you leave and play your dollies, brat.’ Tim (lightly) pushes Damian off.

Crap… Dick knows that any little thing could set Damian off and the way Damian looks at Tim like he waged war against him, the way his fists start to clench, his teeth bared. This is going to be bad. He wants to slap his face for letting this happened

“Now, now play nice.” He tries to pacify them before all hell breaks loose but it’s too late. Damian launches himself on Tim and the two started to fight. Like a full on brawl, with all the fighting and cursing. Seriously, those two are more mature than that and what are they even fight about?

(Brawn over Brains)

Sometimes the best plan for action is the simplest one. You don’t need any elaborate master plan to makes things go your way just use the simplest one and you’re done. Really being a mob boss and vigilante is tiring to the brain, so sometimes the best course of action is just to use your muscles.

Jason finds it a miracle that he manages to convince himself to go back to the manor. It appears that Timbo and Demon-baby have been fighting and Dick’s tiring to stop them. Meaning their fight is something related with Dick’s presence in the manor.

Walking over to the older man, Jason taps his shoulder. His arms wide open and welcoming, encouraging his older brother to hug him. (He didn’t know what came over him, it just happened) and Dick didn’t hesitate to hug him.

In a house full of emotionally constipated vigilantes, a comforting physical contact is almost impossible to achieve, well… unless you’re Dick Grayson then, that’s a different story.

Though it’s nice to have someone hugging you, reassuring you that you’re alive and safe from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

(Idiot)

No matter what he does or what mask he wears, Dick Grayson will always be an idiot—their lovable idiot and no one else’s.

(Jealous)

Sometimes Dick feels jealous by how close his siblings are with one another. Talking, playing with each other—bonding together without him. It pains him to see them all happy without him.

Like right now, all of his brothers and sisters (yes, he sees Steph as his sister) huddling in the coffee table, in the living room like they’re having a secret meeting. And as much as he wants to join them, he just can’t. Especially with the gala coming up and him hosting it, he has no time to cuddle and to play with his siblings.

Though, it wouldn’t hurt them to invite him once in a while to their gathering.

(Plan)

“Alright, all of you listen up.” Jason says while taking out a red sharpie. “Since the gala’s coming up, we need to make sure that no one will try any funny business with Dick-head, not even Bruce, got it?” he draws what looks like a strategic map on what seems like the function hall where the gala will is going to be held. “Is everyone clear in the plan?” he asks, after drawing.

Everyone looks at what he drew and after a few good moments of silence.

“Yes.” They all answer in unison.

(Weird)

Tim finds it weird. A few years ago, everyone was at everyone’s throat, trying to kill/eliminate each other. And now… everyone here, present and trying to be civil for once. Tim just couldn’t believe how weird this feels. Damian listening to every word Jason says and Jason! Jason taking the lead, encouraging everyone to cooperate and listen to his plan. Tim’s having a hard time processing all of these, he couldn’t dream of anything weirder than this and he’s dealt with aliens, metahumans and robots for Pete’s sake!

 _Is this how normal siblings bond?_ Who knows, they’re not really the perfect example of a normal family per se.

(Compromise)

Damian hates all of them. That’s it, he hates each and every one of the bat-clan other than his father and Grayson. For he sees them as moronic, incompetent fools that are not fit to be his father’s protégé but right now, he has no choice. The gala is coming up and as much as he hates to admit it, he hates it when people are ogling with his big brother. So right now, he has no choice but to compromise and listen to what these fools have planned.

(Going to be Great)

As much as Steph loves everyone, she finds it funny how over-protective and possessive they are towards Dick. Like really, who wakes everyone up at 8 in the morning just to plan a sabotage for a party that won’t even happen for at least three days? Really, those bats and their obsession at being paranoid. Not to mention she saw Babs planning her own strategy for Dick not to be flirted on last night.

And oh!

Oh!

She forgot to add that she also overheard Bruce planning with Alfred about keeping Dick away from the socialites.

This is going to be great! Her grin is getting wider and wider by the second. She can’t wait until the gala comes.

(Nice)

Cass finds it nice to see all of his brothers (and Steph) in one room and not trying to kill each other. What’s more important is that she finds it nice that everyone’s pitching in, sharing all their ideas and suggestions, listening to what the other have to say, you know everything what a usual sibling would do.

It’s nice to see her family looking normal, despite of them planning to destroy any future relationships their older brother will have.

And really, even if the plan won’t work, she’s glad that her family are now bonding together.

(Like children, Like Father)

Bruce knows that there’s no way in hell that his kids would behave in the gala. He had been their father for a very long time and not sounding like a proud father, but he knows that every one of his children are overly possessive when it comes to their brother’s attention and will do anything just to have Dick’s attention solely to his/herself.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, as much as being the father and being the wisest of them all, he hates to admit that he’s just like his kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: prompt: for your snippets fic, what would happen if Dick shrinks into a chibi? Like the batman in multiversity verse in Earth 42.
> 
> sorry if this took a little bit longer than it should be ;D
> 
> i based some of the parts in fanarts that saw regarding e42 dick meeting his new/prime earth counterpart :)

(Small)

No matter how much one will look at it, Dick Grayson is definitely not small. He used to be small but now, he has grown up into an averagely built adult and is proud of it. But if you compare him to other heroes in the superhero community, then… he’s really one of the shortest but definitely not small.

Well… until now that is.

(Tiny)

“Let me go!” Dick shouts, his voice now small and squeaky. Steph and Babs couldn’t help but ogle at how adorable the sounds he makes and pick up his newly tiny form. Cradling him like a baby while pinching his cheeks. “This is not funny!” he tries to swat their hands away but it only made their interest in him greater.

They giggle at how the hero Nightwing have shrunk into the size of a plushie doll. Around the size of a baby or even smaller but it seems that his size was still proportional though he couldn’t help but feel a little pudgy especially on his cheeks and limbs.

“Look at how tiny Nightwing is!” Steph announces while lifting the now smaller version of Dick up in the air to let the others know about his condition.

(Idea)

He doesn’t know how or when he got turned into this. Dick only remembered chasing the new costumed villain of the week and him waking up in the batcave, around the arms of Babs and Steph.

So far, he seems to retain all of his memories and it appears that he hasn’t been regressed into a child but rather turned into some kind of a smaller, rounder and squishier version of himself. At first he finds it annoying how his body have turned into something soft and squishy. Every time he moves, he couldn’t help but feel that everyone stares at him, not just Babs and Step but **_literally_** everyone is staring at him.

The look on their faces suggest that they’re worried he’ll get hurt. If he can get their attention by walking, then he’ll get a helluvah of fun ideas he can use against them.

With a grin forming on his face, he sees Cass who seemed troubled and approaches her.

(Like a Teddy Bear)

Cass looks at her now tiny brother. He’s not been regressed into a small infant but rather turned into a pudgy version of himself, at least that’s how she sees it. She can’t explain it but as she continue observing him, the way Dick evade Steph’s and Barbara’s cooing—she finds it endearing.

She’s in deep thought that she didn’t realize Dick had walked towards her. His big blue eyes gleaming at her as he says, “Cass, Up! Up!”

The way he say those words. God, it’s so adorable, she couldn’t just say no to him, especially how cute his pleading face is. So she picks him up and woah, she never expected him to be this light. Cass lets out a small laugh when she places him comfortably in her arms, she couldn’t believe that her oldest brother have become so small! She holds him tight in her arms, feeling his soft new body against her skin.

So this is what a teddy bear feels like? No wonder Steph likes those things.

(Crisis)

As much as Bruce wants to join in the fun. He really needs to find the one who’s responsible for his oldest son’s sudden transformation. But how can he focus when everyone in the cave is so noisy?

Not only that but with just one look on Dick’s big blue eyes, it almost, _almost_ took all of his will not to leave the computer and join in the fun.

(Sharing is NOT caring!)

Tim completely shuts down. He knows that his big brother has these instances of using himself as a human shield just to protect his family but this has gone too far. He doesn’t know what to do. On the other hand Dick seems to be unharmed but now small??? He never seen him like this before and he doesn’t know what to do. How long will this last?

Finally, after a deep consultation with himself, he decides to help Bruce in finding the one who’s responsible for this change. Walking, away from the crowd, he’s surprise to see Cass blocking his path.

“Yes?” he raises a brow by his sister’s sudden appearance.

“Hold.” She says while presenting Dick’s tiny version.

“Timmy! Come join us!” the squeaking sound Dick made combined with his small chubby arms reaching out to him, Tim froze. He doesn’t know what to do, what if he’ll drop him? Is it really okay to hold him? Won’t he hurt him?

There’s so many things filling his head. He’s so preoccupied with himself that he didn’t notice Dick latching on to him. Thank goodness for all the years of training that he manages to catch him in time. Tim couldn’t believe it! He caught his big brother.

Out of relief, he hugs Dick.

And all he has to say is that this version of Dick is the most huggable. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him and give him the strongest hug he could give.

“Hey! Quit hogging Dick.” Was it Steph who shouted? Who knows. Screw the others! He’s not going to share Dick with anyone and he starts to run while still hugging his now tiny brother.

(Funny?)

First and foremost, no Jason’s not back in the ‘family’. He just ‘casually’ comes in to visit and occasionally help the bat-family.

And today just so happened to be the day he visited.

When he first saw Dick, he couldn’t help but laugh, he knew that behind his brother’s brilliance lies idiocy when it comes to protecting his family.

He couldn’t stop laughing and he didn’t try to hide it. Dick deserves it, after all.

“It’s not funny!” Jason stares at him for a few good seconds when he said those words before going back to laughing. “I’m serious!” Dick stomps his chubby little feet on the ground, his cheeks puffing, lips pouting and his squeaky voice trying to imitate an angry Batman. He laughs some more until he sees Dick’s eyes starting to swell.

“Oh god… Jesus… Dick you know that I didn’t mean it, right?” he immediately regretted his action, feeling sorry for the little guy. He picks him up and rubs circles at his back to soothe him. “You’re mean you know that Jay.” he could hear Dick murmuring.

“I know. I’m sorry Dick.” He says—sincerely? Maybe? But he sure likes the feeling of carrying Dick around his arms.

(Crisis part 2)

Bruce’s eye twitches, he sees everyone trying to be civil for once and it scares him. He knows that this is just a calm before a storm and he doesn’t want to be present when that storm comes. Finding a way to revert his oldest son back, he notices Alfred beside him.

“Quite a tough night I presume, Master Bruce.” Alfred hands him his tray of snacks. Bruce gladly accepts them. “You have no idea Alfred.” He says and notices that Alfred’s carrying some kind of fabric around his arms. “What’s that?” he asks.

“Oh, I believe Master Richard needed some new clothes. Miss Brown have suggested something cute and this is the only thing that I have found in the attic that will fit his size.” Alfred shows Bruce the clothes and oh boy, the storm’s coming.

 

 

(Dress Up)

As much as Damian loves his brother. He just can’t simply understand how his brother manage to survive being a vigilante for so long when all he does is taking the bullet on himself? And speaking of taking the bullet, this one is by far the stupidest thing he got turned into.

He scowls. His moronic other ‘siblings’ have crowded over the now turned tiny Grayson. Cooing and ogling at him like a child. Like he’s some sort of novelty, but Damian’s smarter than that. He won’t fall for Grayson’s tricks.

What really catch his attention is when Brown had said something about a dress up and then Pennyworth appeared, then the sound of cameras shuttering echoing throughout the room. He couldn’t see what’s happening since he’s sitting on the edge of the cave. Out of curiosity, he sneaks a peek and what he saw made his jaw drop.

“Are you kidding me?!” it came out a little louder than he thought. This can’t be happening. Everyone just stares at him as he storms his way in the middle of the crowd and picks up Grayson. Grayson, who is now wearing an animal onesie. Particularly a cat, with complete ears and tail, onesie.

He doesn’t know what to say or do. He just screams inside while continuing to look at his big brother. Damian could hear the rest speaking but right now, his attention focuses on Grayson, Grayson who’s saying something that he doesn’t bother listening to.

“Will you quit staring at Dick? We still need to take more pictures”

“Don’t you dare touch him!” he hisses, _literally_. “He’s mine.” He adds and tucks Grayson tightly in his arms.

“Damian you little shit!”

“Get your hands off me Todd!”

“Hey, calm down you two.”

And with that, a full on brawl on who gets to hold Dick started.

Bonus:

(Like Family)

Selina Kyle, A.K.A. Catwoman appears in the Batcave. “I don’t know what happened to your family but it’s weird for you ask me a favor.” She takes off her mask after giving him the flash drive and looks at Bruce, who seems to be at his most stressed. “What happened anyway?” she couldn’t help but feel curious as she sees his children running around, destroying what isn’t yet destroyed inside the cave and even the giant penny and dinosaur that was proudly displayed wasn’t spared.

“Let’s just say that this is one of those times I don’t want to talk about.”

“But honey, everything to you are those times.” She purrs, her fingers trailing down his stern face. Before Bruce had the chance to swat her hands away, Selina’s attention went to the wailing sound on the corner. Her eyes widen, she sees a child sitting in the middle of all the chaos. His big blue eyes wondering around, looking amused and confused at the same time. It might not have swooned her but seeing him in that cat onesie makes her want to hold him. “Awww, what a cute little child—“

With a blink of an eye, every one of the Bat-clan (even Bruce) had gathered, huddling around the child like they’re protecting him from her and if she’s not mistaken, they all hissed at her? And maybe even glared at her.

She now realized the child looks like a smaller version of Dick. Ah, that made so much sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this~
> 
> (ps: the next prompt will be answered around this week or so ;D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Prompt for your snippets fic of the batfamily sharing a bed with Dick :)
> 
> (this came out later than i wanted to but i hope that you'll like it anon! :D)
> 
> and if you want to send me prompts for this fic, it's totally fine if you'll post in the comments below ^^ and if you want, you can also specify which of the batkids you want to appear in your prompts :)

(Comfy)

They may all have big and fluffy beds back at the manor but there’s just something about sharing a bed with Dick that makes it ten times more comfortable than sleeping alone.

(Tired)

Being in the vigilante business can really mess up one’s sleeping schedule. Like right now, Cass’s even too tired to remove her mask and suit as she plops herself to the nearest room that she could get her hands on. Which is pretty lucky considering that—

“Cass, you okay?” Dick voice sounded small, he must have fallen asleep when she entered the room. Feeling embarrassed from what she did, Cass immediately stands up and says, “I’m sorry, I did know that you—“

“No it’s fine.” He lets out a small laugh, and pats the side of the bed where Cass plopped herself earlier. “This bed’s pretty big for one person alone. It’ll be great if you share it with me.”

When Dick said those words, Cass’s face lights up. She quickly removes her mask and snuggles closely to her brother. She sighs contently as Dick’s arms wrap her close like a cocoon. Cass never feels this safe for a very long time.

(Sore)

Jason’s body feels sore. After arguing with Bruce about his usage of rubber bullets and brute force, Jason couldn’t stand listening to him bickering. He already had it bad when some baddies cornered him and now Bruce’s is lecturing him? Oh hell no, leaving the cave with incredible speed, he ends up on the corridors where his bedroom _used_ to be. Not wondering why he continued on walking instead of going back to his place, he notices one of the doors open and takes a peek.

“Hey, is anyone here?” he asks.

With no one responding to his question. He takes off his boots and leather jacket, jumping on the soft mattress thinking that no’s in it. He sorta freaked out when he hears two people muffling.

“Jesus!” he exclaims.

“Jay! what the hell are you doing?” Dick asks while rubbing his eyes.

“I could say the same to you Dick-head! I mean, I asked if anyone’s here and no one answered. So I assumed that this room is empty.”

“There’s a reason why this door’s close you know.” Cass reasons out, her hair all ruffled up.

“Well, excuse me.” he replies with a sarcastic tone. “But the door’s not closed. It was open.”

Cass makes an ‘o’ shape in her mouth after what Jason had said. “…Sorry… I must have forgotten to close it. I was too tired that I—“

“Don’t even mention it. I’ll just go look for another room then.” Jason turns his back, his hands are already gathering the things he dropped on the floor.

“Don’t.” his eyes goes straight back to Dick. “I mean, since you’re here. We can just share the bed together right? It’ll be like a sleepover.”

“Jesus Dick, what are you 10?”

“Come on Jay! It’ll be fun. Plus this big bed’s too big even when I and Cass share it.”

“Yeah Jason. Come and join us!”

“Oh… okay then…”

With that Jason joins in; him on the left side, Cass on the right and Dick on the middle. Not wanting to say that Dick’s idea is great but yeah… he kinda likes the feeling of other people’s warmth beside him.

(Why…)

When the patrol’s over, Tim wanted to review more about the criminals they’ve taken back to Arkham but sadly, Bruce reprimanded him for it and ordered him to sleep. Not wanting to sleep just yet, he goes to Dick’s room hoping for the older man to be awake. If there’s one thing Tim likes aside from fighting crime, it’s him and Dick having a brotherly bonding together.

But upon opening the door to Dick’s room, he frowns. Cass and Jason were already there, snuggling up close to his—their brother. Why does fate have to be so cruel? Looking at their faces, they all look happy and comfortable. Not wanting to be left out, he slowly creeps into the bed, he places himself on the small space near the headboard, it may be an awkward position in sleeping but if it means sleeping with his siblings, then why not?

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, he hears a voice asking, “Are you alright in there Tim?” long fingers ruffles his hair.

With a smile he replies, “Yeah, I’m fine Dick.”

(Join ‘em)

Steph wonders where everyone is, she tried going to Cass’s room to see if she was there but she wasn’t. So was Tim, not knowing where the two are. She decides to ask Dick if he sees them. On opening the door, she almost, _almost_ squealed. It’s a cute sight to be seen, all of them sharing a bed together. It makes her want to join them….

Oh what the hell.

Seeing that there’s a small available spot on lower part of the bed, she scoots her way in a comfortable sleeping position. She may look like a dog for sleeping on the feet of Cass, Dick and Jason but hey, at Tim’s in the same situation as her, though he got it lucky that he only smells their shampoo other than their feet. But that’s okay! She’s with her family and that’s all that matters.

(Sweet)

It’s been a long day and Barbara had her work cut out for her. After a call to her dad, saying she’ll stay over the Wayne’s Manor. She wheels her way to Dick room, hoping that the older man would want to cuddle together.

She may have gotten angry if Dick brought home another girl but this, this is just too sweet for words. She smiles as she sees all of them piled up in bed, with Dick in the middle. It’s like even in their sleep their fighting for his attention.

Cass firmly holds on Dick’s right arm, Jason had his hands wrap on the other, Tim might strangle Dick with the way he’s holding onto his head and neck and it seems that Steph’s just too happy to even bother with the others as she clings to Dick’s right leg.

Taking out her cellphone, she quickly takes a picture of them. This just might be the sweetest thing the bat-family has ever done though it pains her not to join them but there’s little to no more room left. If she wants to she could—

“Hey Babs.” Dick slowly lifts his head while trying not to make much movement.

“Hey Handsome.” She replies with a soft laugh.

“Wanna join? There’s still room.”

“Nah, I think I’d prefer to sleep in alone. Though I wouldn’t mind sharing it with you.” She teases him with grin on her face.

“Maybe next time?”

“Maybe next—“ before she could respond to him, the door slams wide open and—

“What is going on here?” Damian demands, his head hold up high and his arms crossed around his chest.

With his sudden entrance and loud voice. Everyone woke up and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i made this [tag](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/tagged/snippets) for this fic specifically :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not exactly a prompt but... tumblr prompt: What it chibi Dick gets kidnap/borrowed by a villain(s)/hero(s) and they might or might not be immune to his charm. Cue batfamily going crazy.
> 
> (sorry this took so long to publish^^;; i really hope you guys will like this and i'm not sure if this is the proper characterization of Harley and Ivy since I've only read Gotham City Sirens (2009), so my characterization of them might be a little of out of dated)

(Again)

There are times when some things happened more than once; like getting your ass kicked by the same villain or getting hit by the same magic, technology or whatever voodoo their enemies cast on them and this, this is one of those times.

Dick hates it. Of all the things that could happened to him, he turned back to his tiny flabby self _again_. It seems the villains in Gotham are getting smarter—sharing their weapons with each other while trading intel. He didn’t even knew who the masked criminal was, they just shot him with the same thing that made him like _this_ few weeks back and it sucks. It almost took him three days to revert back to himself and before then, everyone in his family were grabbing and carrying him like a doll wherever they went and it was _hell._

(Squeaking Noise)

At least his suit shrunk with him or else it would have been awkward but still…. he doesn’t like how each small step he takes, it feels like his limbs are bouncing along and as weird as it sounds, he’s starting to hear cute squeaking noise as he walks.

Aghh… could this day get any worse?

(Hope)

He doesn’t know where the others are and his comm. was broken during the whole transformation thing.

With his current shape and state, it’ll probably be wise if he stays on one location. At least then, his family will find him faster and easier. Looking up at the night sky with the bat signal shining marvelously on it, Dick removes his mask and he hopes his family will find him soon before anyone else will.

(Not a Robot!)

“Ahh!!! Well aren’t cha a precious one?!” Harley Quinn squeals, her voice all shrill and high. She was supposed to meet up with the girls in their place a few minutes ago but seeing it, seeing a cute lil dolly sitting on the dirty ground. She just couldn’t afford to leave it alone. Scooping what seems to be a plushie version of Nightwing. She couldn’t help but squeal (again) at how cute it is, how could anyone throw it away? Seriously, people these days just don’t—

“Drop that thing Harley, it might be dirty.” Poison Ivy, walks near her but still keeps her distance as she too look at the little cute thing. Her green eyes darting on it like it’s some kind of an evil object.

“I’m not dirty!” a small voice shouts.

The two pause for a moment. Blinking mindlessly on the toy on Harley’s hands and then staring unto each other, they’re not sure what heard.

 _“Did that toy just speak?”_ Pamela whispers to her ear.

“I thought I was the only one who heard him!” Harley answers, not minding to whisper back. “Do you think it’s a recorded message?”

Staring back at it, Pamela circles around Harley and the toy before giving it a long painful pinch. She couldn’t help but notice how flabby and stretchable the skin is. “I don’t think that’s how toys should be. Maybe it’s a robot?”

“I’m not a robot!” the toy shoots back, this time his big blue eyes glare at them and maybe some tears prickling down his eyes? Pamela did pinch him quiet hard so maybe he’s hurting from it? There’s a pretty distinct red mark on his cheek but Harley’s not sure. Already taking a shining to the new dolly, she hugs him close to her chest and states, “Why don’t we bring him back to our place?! I’m sure _kitty_ wouldn’t mind it.”

With a chuckle Pamela agrees, “Sure why not. If only you’ll let me carry him.”

“What?! I found him, so I’ll carry him!”

(Girls just wanna have fun)

Selina got back to the apartment a little later than the rest. She and Bruce had some…heh… time together in a rooftop nearby. It wasn’t anything dirty, just some minor teasing and touching, she likes it when she leaves Batman all confused and wanting at the same time. Just can’t get enough of it.

But alas as much as she wants to have more fun with Bruce, it’s almost morning and she still needs her beauty sleep.

Entering on the window sill, a huge smile forms on her face as she sees her friends playing dress up with tiny Nightwing. _So that’s where Dick went,_ she muses to herself while walking closer towards her friends. “Well, aren’t you girls a little too old to play with dolls?” she asks, her smile getting bigger and bigger as she sees how Dick is getting suffocated by Harley and Ivy.

“Kitty! Welcome back! Look! Look!” Harley lifts Dick up in her arms and with just one glance, Selina could instantly tell Dick’s sick of them already and it might be her imagination but she’s pretty sure Dick just lipped ‘Help me’ to her.

She chuckles a little, maybe tormenting the (entire) Batfamily for little more second won’t hurt. After all she wants to join in the fun too.

(Curiosity Killed the Bat)

“Selina, let Dick go.” Bruce’s growl is threatening as ever. He is standing on the side of her bed, his eyes glowing in anger.

“Awww, it’s so nice of you to drop by Bruce.” She says, half-sleepily, her eyes twinkle in excitement as Batman approaches her. “You know, if you want your son back, you could have just come in like a normal human being. You know, no cowls, no capes, just you, being a father.”

Yep. Whenever Selina brings such topic as parenthood. That immediately shuts the Bat up.

“Where is he anyway?” Bruce speaks up after what seem like an entire minute of silence.

“He was being suffocated by Pam and Harley that I had to take him as soon as the girls fell asleep.” She replies and throws her blanket off the ground, revealing the miniaturize Dick Grayson sleeping snuggling in the sheets while wearing a Catwoman onesie.

Bruce stares at him for a moment. It’s like he’s afraid of waking him up. “H-He does look comfortable—sleeping beside you I mean.”

“Aww is the big bad Bat jealous of me?” she teases, her hands trailing around his neck before reaching to his chin. “If you’re curious as what it feels like, you’re free to join us.” She picks up the blanket on the floor and lies back to the bed. “After all, the bed’s bigger enough for the three of us.”

Seeing how Selina gently tucking the blanket around Dick and Dick unconsciously snuggling closer to her. Bruce lets out a sigh. Maybe this won’t be such a bad idea.

He starts stripping off his clothes and beginning to join the two soon afterwards.

(Forgot Something)

As much as much wants to sleep. He couldn’t help but fidget as he feels like he has forgotten about something.

But his thoughts are casts aside when Dick shifts his small, flabby body beside him. Bruce smiles upon looking how calm and contented his eldest son is. Placing him closer to his arms, Bruce closes his eyes and hope that whatever he had forgotten is not that important.

(The Forgotten)

“Father! Father!” Damian have called his father through his communicator several time already but to no avail.

“Great! First Goldie disappeared now Bruce, who’s next? Me?” Jason throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Jason, calm down.” Cass holds on to his brother’s shoulder with a firm grip.

“She’s right, Bruce is a grown man and he can deal with whatever will happened to him but as of Dick…” Tim looks at his siblings with concern looks on their eyes. “There’s no way he’ll be fine. That guy’s practically a walking disaster magnet.”

“You’re right, Tim. If Bruce failed. Then it’s up to us to look for Dick.” Steph adds in. "Screw Bruce! The night is still young and we're still young!"

"Yeah!" everyone agrees.

With that all of the batkids escape the cave at the same time and are ready to kick some asses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, I'm just posting stuff buried deep at in my drafts XD


	6. Chapter 6

(Capes)

It has come to Dick’s realization that everyone in his family are currently wearing capes to match their uniform. Well, Jason doesn’t wear one but at least his leather jacket helps him keep warm in during winter.

(Cuddle Huddle)

It’s been a few hours since Mr. Freeze has been caught and sent back to Arkham and yet the ice and snow he created still hasn’t thawed. Dick is still on patrol, double checking the entire city to see if they’ve confiscated all of Mr. Freeze’s weapons.

He pauses in one of the rooftops of the city while withholding a shiver. His suit may help him warm up in cold weathers but it doesn’t do much when exposed to weathers as extreme as this.

Suddenly he jolts up feeling a lean body hugging him. “Cass?!” he almost gasps in surprise.

“You’re cold.” His sister merely states. “let me help you warm up.” she then hugs him closer and wraps her cape around him and herself.

Dick smiles at the gesture his sister is offering and returns the embrace.

“Hey! Let me join you guys!” Stephanie appears seconds after, wraps her cape around them and joins in the cuddle huddle.

(Umbrella Cape)

The rain hasn’t stopped pouring ever since morning. Both Nightwing and Robin are currently on stakeout. Dick’s crouching on the ground, looking intently at the place while Damian covers his back.

Dick’s not sure whether it is from the cold breeze, the pouring rain or both but he begins to feel chilly especially now that his suit pretty much is soaked because of the rain.

He couldn’t even suppress letting out a sneeze.

“Great…” he mumbles hoping that he won’t catch a cold from this. How long do they need to stay in this place again?

To his surprise, the pouring of the rain somehow stops. Looking up, he notices Damian using his cape to cover him.

“what about you?” he asks out of a blue. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“—Tt— I have a hood, unlike you who is completely drenched.” He quips.

Dick chuckles at his brother’s attempt to be kind to him. So instead of teasing him further, Dick just keep his mouth shut and continue on their stakeout.

(Cape within a cape)

Dick doesn’t remember how long it is but after Damian shares his cape with him in the rain. Bruce soon appears.

“What are you two doing?” he asks, in his Batman voice.

“What you told us to do.” Dick retorts.

Bruce glares at them for a second, not saying anything. With a grunt, he uses his large cape to cover Damian and him. “The rain’s cold.” He murmurs and both Dick and Damian understands what he’s implying and huddles closer in the comfort and warmth of their Father’s cape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from tbbt season 6 where sheldon and lenard had a contest against penny and amy   
> the continuation of this story will be posted around nest week or so....

(Grounded)

One of the things that is worse than getting sick or injured is being benched from patrolling for ill behavior. Being on the field as long as the batfamily is, not being able to patrol is like skipping a week’s worth of food.

There’s so many people that needs to be saved and plenty of bad guys to kick and being able to do nothings is just the **_worst._**

And right now, Damian is stuck on the cave with a scowl on his face while his father and the rest are gearing up.

(That Bitch, Karma)

Stephanie arrives late in the cave, moving as fast as she could, she tries to put on her costume as fast as she could only to stop when she notices Damian scowling at the corner while the rest is on the computer discussing tonight’s patrol route.

“hey why are you sitting all the way over there?” she asks.

Damian’s scowl deepens before giving her his usual, “—Tt—“ sound.

“Ignore him Steph, he won’t be joining tonight’s patrol.” Tim replies.

Stephanie looks at Tim with wide eyes as if he’s joking before looking back at Damian. The youngest Wayne turns his body away from her and stares at the wall instead, this makes Stephanie bursts into laughter.

“Oh my god—“ she breathes out after laughing for a few good seconds. She could tell everyone in the cave are staring at her. “Don’t tell me you tried to stab Tim again.” she continues on laughing, this time she could feel footsteps approaching her. ”Or broke one of Alfred’s antiques?”

“Shut it Brown or I’ll skin you alive!” Damian threatens while pointing his index finger at her.

Stephanie is unfazed by this and even crouches down to his level and responds, “You can do whatever you want but I’m still going to patrol and you’re not.”

This made Damian snap and for the life of her, Stephanie swears she witnesses Damian’s head turning red before he tackles her.

As a result, not only is Damian now banned from patrolling but also in the Batcave—

Along with her. Dammit, of all times why did that bitch karma happened?

(Babysitters)

Since the banishment, Stephanie and Damian are staying in the living room (as what Bruce told them).

Stephanie lets out a loud sigh, she’s bored. She could feel Damian’s intense gaze penetrating her skull, though she doesn’t care much and as much as she wants to tease Damian. She knows how to draw the line.

Oh man, if only she didn’t left her phone on the cave, it would have made killing time much faster.

“Why so silent?” a familiar voice appears and at the same time, both Stephanie and Damian gets up from their respective seats to look at the person.

Dick lets out a small smile, and beside him is Cass, “hello.” She says.

The two of them are not wearing their uniform but instead are in their civvies.

“Let me guess, Father ordered you two to babysit us just so we won’t kill each other.” Damian grumbles.

“Aw, come on lil ‘D don’t see it like that. Just think of this as the four of us bonding.” Dick proceeds into hugging Damian.

“Yeah, let’s make this moment enjoyable!” Stephanie adds.

(What to do?)

In agreement, well it’s more of a 3 against 1 vote to have fun. Everyone is now thinking of ways how to spend their time.

“We could watch a movie.” Cass suggests.

“That’ll be good but we can’t watch anything too scary. Poor lil old Dami might get nightmares.” Stephanie jokes as she tries to reach and pat Damian’s head.

In response, Damian immediately snarls, “I’ll cut your fingers if you dare to touch me Brown!”

“I’d like to see you try!” Stephanie retorts while sticking her tongue out.

“Calm down, everyone.” Dick reprimands.

Then Stephanie and Damian stare at each other.

“Alright let’s settle this, if I can beat you, you have to announce to everyone I’m better than you.”

“—Tt—as if that would ever happened.” Damian chortles.

“Are you scared?” Stephanie further teases.

“Fine. I accept any challenge and in return, if I win. You and Drake have to disown yourselves in this family.”

“Why is Tim included in the deal?”

“Now who’s scared?” Damian taunts.

“Fine! I accept.” Stephanie surrenders.

“It sounds fun and all but what are you guys going to do?” Cass asks and both Damian and Stephanie look at her with a blank expression.

(Girls vs Boys?)

“Hmm… if it’s a challenge then I guess we can do a contest.” Stephanie says.

“Please.” Damian scoffs. “It would be better if you forfeit now before regretting your choices. What ever it will be, I’ll be better than you at it.”

“You’re so full of yourself you know that?”

“It’s already a given fact, even if you have Cassandra with you as leverage or I have Richard as a liability, I can still beat you.”

“Did you just said what I think you’re implying?” Stephanie clarifies with a huge grin appearing on her face.

“I guess he is.” Dick lets out a small, forced smile. “Though for the record, it kinda hurt when you call me a liability.”

“Don’t be absurd Richard. Everyone knows you’re a force to be reckon with.” Damian retracts his previous statement.

“Pshhh. We’ll beat you guys down. Come on Cass, let’s show these boys how girl power works.”

“As much as I like to initiate this girls vs boys contest, we still don’t know what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> and i made this [tag](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/tagged/snippets) for this fic specifically :)


End file.
